


Terak

by Avaari



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: “you must remember that you are not the storm. you are not the bedrock either. you are the desert.” a fanmix for fialleril‘s double agent vader





	Terak

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shape-Changer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678835) by [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/pseuds/Fialleril). 



 

 **I.**   _ofra haza_ \- CRY

 **II.**   _jack de quidt_ \- THE SERMON OF SISTER RUST

> "we're blowing like dust in the sky   
>  and that's fine   
>  all things turn to rust by and by   
>  and that's fine"

**III.**   _lorne balfe_ \- REVELATIONS MAIN THEME

 **IV.**   _coldplay_ \- A RUSH OF BLOOD TO THE HEAD 

> "all the movements you're starting to make  
>  see me crumble and fall on my face  
>  and i know the mistakes that i made"

**V.**   _elizaveta khripounova_ \- RISE

> "can you  
>  guide me  
>  to the revolt inside me"

**VI.**   _of monsters and men_ \- THOUSAND EYES

> "stripped to the bone, i wait  
>  no, i'll be a stone, i'll be the hunter  
>  a tower that casts a shade"

**VII.**   _alanis morissette_ \- CITIZEN OF THE PLANET

> "then i fly back to my nest, i fly back with my nuclear but everything is different  
>  so i wait, my yearn for home is broadened, patriotism expanded by callings from beyond  
>  so i pack my things nothing precious all things sacred"

**VIII.**   _florence + the machine_ \- SEVEN DEVILS

> "i don't want your money  
>  i don't want your crown  
>  see i've come to burn your kingdom down"

**IX.**   _bastille_ \- FOUR WALLS (THE BALLAD OF PERRY SMITH)

> "we could be born to anything and now, and now  
>  what you have done is terrible  
>  and now you, and now you  
>  now you carry it with you"

**X.**   _disturbed_ \- THE SOUND OF SILENCE

> "and the sign said,  
>  the words of the prophets are written on the subway walls  
>  and tenement halls"

**XI.**   _abney park_ \- FELL TO MY KNEES

> "my feet were in the fire  
>  i've been stabbed and robbed  
>  been lost and i've wandered  
>  been lonely, been bound"

**XII.**   _ana johnsson_ \- WE ARE

> "lining up for the grand illusion  
>  no answers for no questions asked  
>  lining up for the execution"

**XIII.**   _skillet_ \- RISE

> "as hope burns, we rise from the ashes!  
>  darkness fades away!  
>  and the light shines on a brave new day!"

**XIV.**   _billy talent_ \- DEVIL IN A MIDNIGHT MASS

> "killed the boy inside the man.  
>  the holy water in his hands  
>  can never wash away his sins"

**XV.**   _halestorm_ \- I AM THE FIRE

> "i've been sacrificed  
>  my Hearts been cauterized  
>  hanging on to hope  
>  shackled by the ghost"

**XVI.**   _lindsey stirling_ \- SHADOWS

 **XVII.**   _the lion king cast_ \- SIMBA CONFRONTS SCAR 

 **XVIII.**   _the snake charmer_ \- WONDER WOMAN BAGPIPES

 **XIX.**   _within temptation_ \- RADIOACTIVE

> "i raise my flags, don my clothes  
>  it's a revolution, i suppose  
>  we'll paint it red to fit right in"

**XX.**   _halsey_ \- CASTLE

> "oh, all of these minutes passing, sick of feeling used  
>  if you wanna break these walls down, you're gonna get bruised  
>  now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it"

**XXI.**   _breaking benjamin_ \- UNKNOWN SOLDIER

> "full of fear,  
>  ever clear.  
>  i'll be here,  
>  fighting forever."

**XXII.**   _the track team_ \- THE LAST AGNI KAI

 **XXIII.**   _skillet_ \- BATTLE CRY

> "it’s my faith, it’s my life  
>  this is our battle cry  
>  they can’t take us down"

**XXIV.**   _stephen schwartz_ \- RALLY

 **XXV.**   _erutan_ \- RAINDANCER

* * *

 

resources: [vader profundity](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/File:VaderProfundity.jpg) from [wookiepedia](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page); [empire strikes back screencap](https://starwarsscreencaps.com/star-wars-episode-v-the-empire-strikes-back-1980/80) from [star wars screencaps](https://starwarsscreencaps.com/); [edge of the sandstorm](https://www.flickr.com/photos/omegapepper/38597116784) from [omegapepper](https://www.flickr.com/photos/omegapepper/)


End file.
